1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a magnetic recording medium having an antistatic property.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A magnetic recording medium such as a magnetic recording tape having high electrification easily adsorbs dust to cause a drop-out or a reduction of a reproducing output.
It has been considered to increase an electric conductivity of a magnetic layer by incorporating an additive such as various antistatic agents, carbon blacks and metallic powders in order to overcome the disadvantages. However, certain disadvantages have been found. For example, the incorporation of the antistatic agent causes a blooming or a plasticization of the magnetic layer. The incorporation of carbon black causes a reduction of a sensitivity and a deterioration of the magnetic layer. In the incorporation of the metallic powder, it is not effective if the metallic powder is not a fine powder. However, a fine metallic powder is remarkably active to cause an explosion. Therefore, the handling is not easy and the metallic powder is easily rusted and an electric resistance is highly changed in aging.